Krono
The Krono are a race of hyperintelligent synthetic creatures. They emerged in Obeidon in the year 1.563.271 -- AM and went straight for the Orion who were taken off guard and made crucial losses in the first weeks. After this period the Orion had regrouped and regained their strength and were able to make counterattacks on every front that existed. Appearance The Krono have a variety of appearances, for every battle they have a specialised form. Infantry *Pokhoon: The main infantry, these are lightly armed with their standard energy firing assault rifles. Their armour is designated as light. *Ythraan: The Yhtraan are the elite soldiers of the Krono, they are armed with heavy weaponry (such as explosive weaponry and high caliber guns). Their armour is difficult to penetrate but their weight makes them a slow moving target enabling their foes to dispatch them with explosives or armor piercing weaponry aimed at the core. *Wulziir: The Wulziir are the shock troopers of the Krono, their weapons are mostly prototypes weapons that have devestating effects on those who are being targeted. Their armour is made of an unknown material that is unharmed by many of the currently existing weaponry. (NOTE: Orbital bombing is the most effective to take care of them. Weaponry such as artillery or high caliber guns will damage it forcing it to retreat.) *Netrheen: The Netrheen have only been sighted on several occasions, they are specialised machines able to morph their appearance on the battlefield to suit their needs. Their armour is strong and highly flexible, they use weaponry they find directly on the battlefield. When no weapons are present they will kill an enemy with a built-in blade that can easily penetrate hard materials. *Qorguunth: The Qorguunth are octopus like machines active in the cores of ships and bases. They are responsible for the maintenance and the manufactering of all Krono and control the security systems. They can hack computers witihin seconds and could pull a full grown Riooth in half with ease. A Qorguunth can control any infantry unit enhancing their capabilities immensely. Vehicles Spacecraft '' Main article: Krono Spaceship '' The Krono use semi-sapient spaceships to move around. It is unknown if these are built by them as the bases they've built have a clearly different architecture, this could also conclude that the ships are actually or were once completaly sapient. Their ships are highly armoured and armed, most ships are 50.000 miles long, the other ships designated as capitol ships are 75.000 miles long. Intelligence and society The Krono's many forms differ from intelligence given. The Qorguunth are the most intelligent units encountered so far and all units listen to them. Technology Unknown, both their origin and their true technological point are unknown. Relations with other Races *Orion: They immediately attacked the Orion for unknown reasons. Relation = War. *Tikhio: The Tikhio fought them when they attacked Purgatory. Relation = War. Notable individuals *Stardeath: A scavenged data unit revealed the name of an individual on many occasions, it is unknown who it is but the Orion think it could be their leader. Trivia Category:Sapient Beings Category:Krono